Eljente Agentio
by AqueousXback
Summary: Kim Joonmyeon-seorang CEO muda perusahaan industri terkemuka 'Eljente Agentio' yang terkenal akan sifat arogan, tengah sibuk mencari cara untuk menangkap tikus yang meretas bagian dalam perusahaannya, bahkan keluarganya. Zhang Yixing, agen SIA yang menerima nasib buruk menjadi pengawal pribadi Kim Joonmyeon. Potongan masa lalu yang hilang, cinta, dan dendam. EXO SuLay! BL!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Langkah derap kaki yang memijak rerumputan kering terdengar dengan jelas di belantara hutan. Deru nafas yang tak karuan, serta degup jantung yang sudah tak terkendali lagi.

Pemuda itu terus berlari.

Berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat yang lebih kejam dan menyakitkan dari sebuah penjara.

"Akh!"

Pemuda itu terjatuh. Seketika, rasa sakit yang menghilang sejenak langsung menggerogoti tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia berusaha bangkit. Namun sayang, rasa sakit itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Mata kanan yang terkena hunusan pisau belati.

Luka lebam di seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali.

Luka bakar di tangan kirinya hingga membuat kulitnya mengelupas sempurna.

Tubuhnya serasa hancur dan remuk.

Pemuda itu menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ketakutan pun langsung menjalari tubuhnya dengan tanpa dosa. Hal ini juga sukses membuat sang jantung bekerja dengan sangat cepat.

Titik demi titik air mata membasahi pipinya perlahan.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu. Kalau kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

Pemuda itu mulai menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berada di beberapa meter depannya. Ia bisa melihat seseorang itu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Ini sudah sekian kalinya kau kabur dan kau berhasil membuatku muak."

"Kelinci yang tidak berguna seperti kau.."

"Haruslah dibuang."

Pemuda itu membulatkan matanya ketika seseorang itu menarik pelatuk di pistolnya.

Seketika.

Pemuda itu merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dada kirinya. Ia pun ambruk ke tanah yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya meningkat berpuluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Jooni, tolong aku.."

...

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata pun terbuka perlahan lalu terlihatlah manik-manik yang berbeda warna. Perlahan, kedua manik itu bergerak menelusuri berbagai objek untuk mencari tahu dimanakah ia berada. Sontak, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah komputer.

Sungguh, ia ingat sekali kalau seseorang itu menembaknya.

Tapi.

Kenapa seseorang itu menyelamatkannya?

"Akh!"

Ia meringis ketika merasakan rasa sakit di mata kanannya dan dada kirinya. Sekian menit kemudian, rasa sakit itu berangsur mengurang dan ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Seseorang yang berkutat dengan komputer menampakkan seringai kepuasan di wajahnya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pemuda yang terbujur di atas kasur operasi. Jangan lupakan beberapa kabel yang menghubungkan bagian tubuh pemuda itu dengan berbagai macam alat pendeteksi*. Sesampainya, ia pun menatap wajah pemuda itu lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu.

Perlahan, seringai penuh kekejaman pun tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau percobaan ini berhasil." ucap seseorang itu. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi. kau memanglah kelinci percobaan yang sangat berguna."

Seseorang itu menatap lekat kedua manik kelinci percobaan-nya. "Mata yang sangat indah." ucapnya. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju komputernya. Ia menatap layar komputernya sejenak lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tengah menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan.

"Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan." ucap seseorang itu sambil tertawa jahat.

"Ketika melihat bajingan itu hancur menjadi abu."

* * *

Author's note:

 _Halo!_

 _Prolognya sudah tidak surprise lagi, haha (termasuk fictnya juga -,-)_

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Hilir-mudik penduduk di sepanjang jalan Distrik Jung mewarnai kesibukan kota Seoul yang selalu padat. Ini merupakan tontonan menarik bagi pemuda dengan balutan jas dan celana dasar berwarna hitam ala petinggi penting perusahaan besar. Melalui jendela ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai teratas salah satu gedung pencakar langit, ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada figuran yang melakoni kesibukan kota.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Itulah nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang selalu menampakkan aura arogan nan dingin. Ekspresi wajah yang selalu tercetak datar tanpa emosi. Kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibirnya tidak pernah lebih dari tujuh kalimat.

Di balik semua itu.

Kim Joonmyeon memiliki kecerdasan yang istimewa. Hal itu yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk meneliti bahkan merancang terobosan teknologi terbaru. Hal itulah yang membuatnya berhasil menemukan terobosan teknologi terbaru dan memperbarui sistem kehidupan menjadi lebih canggih.

Sang penguasa teknologi dunia.

Itulah orang-orang menyebutnya sekarang.

Di umur yang baru menginjak 26 tahun, ia sudah mendirikan perusahaan besar yang bernama Eljente Agentio. Perusahaan itu telah memiliki cabang di tiap belahan dunia.

Sungguh luar biasa bukan?

Eljente Agentio merupakan perusahaan besar yang berbasis teknologi dengan Kim Joonmyeon sebagai _Executive CEO_ -nya. Perusahaan ini telah meluncurkan suatu teknologi yang berhasil merubah perkembangan dunia. Teknologi itu disebut dengan _android_.

Mungkin kalian berpikir _android_ itu semacam _handphone_ , bukan?

Bukan. Bukan _android_ yang seperti itu. _Android_ yang dimaksud kali ini adalah robot pintar. Robot pintar yang didedikasikan untuk membantu pekerjaan keseharian atau bisa disebut robot pembantu. Desain pada _android_ -robot pembantu ini memiliki bentuk yang sama persis seperti logo _android_ pada umumnya. Produk _android_ ini sangat terbatas. Bahkan, jumlah produksinya sangat sedikit sekali.

Kenapa seperti itu? Kenapa tidak dibuat dengan desain manusia? Kenapa jumlah produksinya terbatas tapi produk _android_ itu mampu mengubah kehidupan teknologi dunia?

Alasan Joonmyeon untuk itu sangatlah _simple_. Pertama, ia tidak ingin membuat orang kewalahan membedakan mana yang manusia asli dan mana yang _android_. Kedua, ia tidak ingin manusia berleha-leha karena itu bisa membuat umat manusia menjadi lemah dan bodoh. Ketiga, jika perusahaannya memproduksi banyak _android_ maka ia takut, _android-android_ itu akan kehilangan kendali dan menguasai dunia manusia.

Abaikan alasan yang terakhir.

Selain _android_ , Eljente Agentio memproduksi berbagai jenis mesin yang memudahkan pekerjaan manusia. Tepatnya, untuk manusia yang memiliki jam kerja yang tinggi. Salah satunya IFC atau bisa disebut _Instant Food Cooker_. Sejenis _microwave_ namun ukurannya lebih besar. Mesin instan ini bisa membuat makanan yang ingin dibuat hanya dengan memasukkan bahan baku ke mesin. Misalkan kalian ingin membuat ramen, kalian hanya perlu memasukkan bahan baku pembuatan ramen ke wadah khusus di dalam mesin dan menunggu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit. Kalian juga bisa memilih varian rasa di layar _touch screen_ di samping mesin.

Ah, perusahaan ini benar-benar mendominasi perkembangan teknologi dunia. Wajar saja, jika sang _Executive CEO_ disebut sebagai 'Penguasa Teknologi Dunia'.

Ini benar-benar luar biasa, bukan?

Perusahaan besar yang mendominasi belahan dunia sudah pasti memiliki rival, bukan? Tentu. Ya, walaupun tidak ada satupun yang mampu mengalahkan perusahaan yang didirikan Joonmyeon, tapi tetap saja ada yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Joonmyeon menjadi debu.

Semua ancaman itu bisa dihadapi oleh Joonmyeon sendiri.

Namun.

Ancaman kali ini berbeda.

Seseorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya berhasil meretas pusat pengelola informasi perusahaan Joonmyeon.

Seseorang itu mengirimkan _bug_ * pada semua server koneksi program di ruang pusat pengelola informasi perusahaan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memberikan sedikit apresiasi pada seseorang itu. Dari sejuta rival yang ingin menghancurkan perusahaannya, hanya seseorang itulah yang berhasil menerobos bagian kulit perusahaan besarnya. Menurutnya, seseorang itu pasti sudah bekerja sangat keras sekali.

Tetapi.

Ancaman, tetaplah ancaman.

Ancaman itu harus dimusnahkan sesegera mungkin sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya marah. Seseorang itu makin menerobos masuk ke wilayah pertahanannya. Bahkan, seseorang itu mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupannya.

Sialan.

"Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon sedikit terhentak. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Ada apa ayah?" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada sang ayah.

"Ah, sepertinya kau lupa kalau ayah datang kesini untuk apa." ucap ayah Joonmyeon yang bernama Siwon.

Joonmyeon diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan sang ayah. Ia membuka kedua mata yang tadinya tertutup lalu menatap kembali kesibukan kota.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima penawaran ayah untuk meminta salah satu agen KIA menjadi pengawal pribadimu?"

Joonmyeon masih diam tanpa menggubris ucapan Siwon -sang ayah.

Siwon tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya yang istimewa ini. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon. Sesampainya, ia menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Ini juga untuk keselamatanmu, Joon. Tikus kecil itu mengincar nyawamu kemudian perusahaanmu. Dia tidak akan berhenti merusak apapun sebelum dia berhasil mendapatkan nyawamu." ucap Siwon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. "Ya, aku tau itu ayah. Hanya saja.." Ia menoleh ke Siwon yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Nyawa ayah dan ibu juga menjadi incaran pengacau itu." ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap ayahnya yang sedikit kaget. "Jika menyewa agen KIA untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku, aku tidak akan setuju."

"Kecuali, agen KIA itu menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga kita."

Siwon menatap lekat Joonmyeon yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Joonmyeon erat. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Joonmyeon. Ia tahu, putranya sekarang sedang tertekan.

"Tidak apa Joonmyeon. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan ayah dan ibu." ucap Siwon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karena ayah, sudah punya pengawal sendiri." ucap Siwon.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat sang ayah. "Berhentilah untuk berbohong padaku ayah."

Siwon pun tertawa kikuk sebagai tanggapan. Sangat susah baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan putranya ini. Kecerdasan istimewa putranya inilah yang sukses membuatnya selalu bungkam ketika berbohong. Lagipula, menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berbohong pada anak sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, bukan?

"Joonmyeon, dengarkan ayah." ucap Siwon lembut tapi tegas.

"Melindungimu adalah tugas utama ayah. Kau yang ayah prioritaskan. Mungkin kau tidak mengerti karena kau masih belum memiliki peran sebagai ayah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ayah akan baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan ibumu. Turutilah perkataan ayah yang satu ini, Joonmyeon. Ini demi kehidupanmu dan perusahaan yang telah kau bangun dengan susah payah." ucap Siwon.

Joonmyeon diam mencerna petuah ayahnya. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, ayah?"

Siwon memberikan remasan kecil pada bahu Joonmyeon. "Tentu. Kau bisa percaya pada ayah."

Joonmyeon langsung memeluk ayahnya erat. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Seperti ada suatu realita kejam yang akan menamparnya kuat dalam waktu dekat dan ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya.

Perasaan gundah ini sangatlah kuat.

Sungguh.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi perasaan gundah ini.

...

* * *

Seorang pemuda manis menatap beberapa tas dan koper yang bergerak pelan di tempat pengambilan bagasi. Setelah sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya koper miliknya datang. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengambil kopernya lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Pemuda itu telah berada di luar bandara. Ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Permisi."

Pemuda manis itu berhenti lalu langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan balutan kasual.

"Apa kau yang bernama Zhang Yixing?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum menampakkan cacat otot yang menawan di pipi kanannya. "Ya, namaku Zhang Yixing." ucapnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah. Akhirnya aku tidak salah memanggil orang lagi. Banyak sekali _Chinesse_ yang berkunjung ke sini dan menurutku wajah mereka mirip semua. Ah, ini juga kesalahanku karena lupa membawa kertas yang bertuliskan namamu. Jadinya, aku harus mencarimu dengan ingatan minimku sebagai bekal."

Yixing -si pemuda manis itu tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu." ucap pemuda berkulit tan yang menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Yixing mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

Yixing membalas uluran tangan Jongin. Mereka pun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kalau mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke mobil." ucap Jongin semangat.

Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ketika ia baru saja hendak mengenggam genggaman kopernya, Jongin langsung menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja." ucap Jongin. Ia pun mengenggam genggaman koper Yixing. "Kau adalah tamuku, jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu secara istimewa."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya bingung kemudian langsung memamerkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongin. Maaf merepotkan." ucap Yixing.

"Tidak apa, jangan sungkan" ucap Jongin.

Jongin dan Yixing pun langsung berjalan menuju mobil Jongin yang berada di parkiran khusus kendaraan roda empat. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit kota Seoul sesekali. Ada rasa sedikit canggung ketika berada di negara orang. Ia akan berusaha untuk beradaptasi di negara ini. Ya, walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah menyesuaikan diri.

Yixing pun mengambil tempat di samping kemudi setelah Jongin membukakan pintu mobil. Jangan lupakan senyuman ramah yang menawan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yixing.

"Terima kasih kembali." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan cepat menuju tempatnya.

Jongin menutup pintu mobil lalu menghidupkan mesin kendaraan roda empat itu. Ia menancapkan gas lalu mulai meninggalkan bandara Gimpo.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Ia menatap beberapa gedung yang silih berganti. Jongin yang berada di sebelah Yixing memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kemudi sesekali menoleh ke Yixing. Tidak ada satupun percakapan yang mendominasi di mobil ini. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan dan pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah sekian lama saling diam. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Selamat datang di Seoul, jantungnya Korea Selatan. Saat pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki disini kau akan merasakan suasana sibuk yang mencekam." ucap Jongin.

"Apakah suasana kota Seoul sangat berbeda dengan kota Shanghai?"

Yixing menoleh ke Jongin yang berada di sampingnya sebentar lalu menatap jalanan kota melalui jendela mobil di depannya.

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Yixing. "Seoul memiliki banyak sekali gedung pencakar langit. Tidak seperti Shanghai yang hanya memiliki beberapa."

Jongin bergumam sebagai tanggapan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bahasa Korea-mu lumayan bagus bagi ukuran pendatang sepertimu. Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak memiliki catatan kunjungan ke Seoul atau kota lainnya di Korea Selatan?"

Yixing pun diam.

Inilah hal aneh yang sedari tadi Yixing rasakan.

Ia memang tidak pernah berkunjung ke negeri ginseng ini.

Tapi.

Mengapa saat ia pertama kali menghirup udara kota Seoul ini, ia merasakan rasa rindu yang kuat?

Ya, ia merasakan rindu yang kuat seolah-olah ia pernah menetap di kota ini dengan jangka waktu yang lama.

Soal berbahasa Korea.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengerti bahasa Korea dan bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Biasanya pendatang akan kesusahan untuk mengucapkan beberapa kosakata bahasa Korea dan membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh warga Korea asli.

Lagipula, ia merupakan pendatang awam. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah ke Korea Selatan.

Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Yixing, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Jongin sambil menoleh sesekali ke arah Yixing. Raut cemas terpatri dengan jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat Yixing memegang kuat rambutnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin." jawab Yixing. Ia masih memejamkan matanya rapat sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja." ucap Jongin. "Aku akan membawamu ke apartemen yang akan kau tempati."

"Tidak." ucap Yixing pelan.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku harus mengurus keterangan pindah tugas di kantor KIA?" tanya Yixing.

"Itu bisa diurus nanti." ucap Jongin. "Kesehatan adalah yang utama. Kau harus beristirahat."

Yixing memilih untuk mengalah. Ah, ia tidak tahu mengapa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali. Menurutnya, Jongin benar. Kesehatan adalah hal yang utama dan ia harus beristirahat. Mungkin dengan beristirahat, rasa pusing yang menyebalkan ini bisa hilang.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai." ucap Jongin. Ia pun menghidupkan pemutar lagu di mobilnya dan memilih _playlist_ lagu klasik.

Yixing menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya. Ia mulai merilekskan diri dengan bantuan lagu klasik yang terputar kemudian mencoba untuk menyapa dunia mimpi.

Jongin menoleh ke Yixing yang sekarang sudah tertidur. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen yang akan ditempati Yixing.

...

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Yixing yang mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri apartemen yang akan ditempatinya. "Aku suka desain interiornya."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti menyukainya." ucap Jongin. Ia pun membawa koper Yixing ke salah satu kamar.

Yixing pun langsung mengikuti Jongin. Sesampainya, ia menatap kamar yang berisi kasur ukuran _large_ beserta meja nakas di sampingnya, meja kerja yang menghadap jendela besar di sisi kanan kamar, lemari baju beserta kaca besar di sisi kiri kamar. Ini sungguh lumayan baginya.

"Kau yang menyewa apartemen ini?" tanya Yixing.

"Bukan." jawab Jongin. "Presdir perusahaan besar Eljente Agentio yang menyewa apartemen ini."

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah, nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." ucap Jongin.

Jongin menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi bingung yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Menurutnya, ekspresi bingung Yixing sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku beritahu sedikit. Kau dipindahkan tugas dari SIA ke KIA ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan besar Eljente." ucap Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Besok kau akan tahu sendiri. Ini rahasia."

Yixing menghela nafasnya singkat. "Terserah."

Jongin dan Yixing pun diam sejenak.

"Semua fasilitas sudah tersedia disini, termasuk bahan makanan. Jika ada perlu, kau bisa menelponku. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku, kan?" ucap Jongin.

Yixing mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau harus beristirahat sekarang. Besok sekitar jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi ke kantor untuk mengurus keterangan pindah tugas." ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Yixing di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongin. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"Sama-sama. Jangan sungkan." ucap Jongin sambil tertawa kecil.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Jongin mengangkat ibu jarinya ke udara sebagai tanggapan. "Kalau ada perlu telpon saja." ucapnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak." ucap Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin.

Jongin pun menghilang dari pandangan Yixing. Ia pun menutup pintu apartemen lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kuat di atas kasur. Ia pun menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini. Setelah sekian menit menatap, ia pun memejamkan matanya untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

...

* * *

"Kau akan terus mencarinya?"

Joonmyeon menatap kakak sepupunya -Kim Minseok sedang merapikan peralatan yang telah digunakan untuk penelitian. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Melihat raut sendu sang adik sepupu, Minseok pun menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di sofa khusus tamu dekat pintu keluar ruangannya. Sesampainya, ia pun mengusap lembut pipi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan lembut sang kakak sepupu yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Semua informasi tentangnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa mencarinya tanpa informasi, Joon." ucap Minseok.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Minseok yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku harus mencarinya, _hyung_." ucap Joonmyeon. "Paman Zhoumi sudah menitipkan dia padaku dan aku telah berjanji pada paman untuk melindunginya. Kejadian mengenaskan yang terjadi pada paman Zhoumi dan bibi Qian membuatku terus menghawatirkannya."

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Sudah delapan tahun semenjak kejadian itu, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." lanjut Joonmyeon.

Minseok mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan adik sepupunya ini.

"Aku sangat merindukannya. Kalau dihitung sejak dia pindah ke Shanghai, sudah 17 tahun dia tidak berada di sisiku." ucap Joonmyeon.

Minseok tersenyum lembut. Ia pun membawa Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin melanggar janjiku." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Minseok. Ia pun mengusap pelan pundak Joonmyeon.

"Aku dan Jongdae akan selalu membantumu untuk mencarinya." lanjut Minseok.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_."

...

* * *

Yixing membuka pintu apartemen lalu terlihatlah Jongin disana, lengkap dengan senyum menawan andalannya.

"Kau datang di saat aku baru selesai memasak." ucap Yixing.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. "Wah bagus kalau begitu." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yixing tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. "Masuklah."

Jongin pun memasuki apartemen. Ia melihat Yixing yang menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berjalan menyusul Yixing. Sesampainya, ia melihat Yixing yang meletakkan beberapa masakan di atas meja makan. Ia pun mengambil tempat di seberang Yixing.

"Mau makan bersama?" ucap Yixing.

"Untuk kali ini tidak. Aku tadi sudah makan." ucap Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku makan dulu. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak apa." jawab Jongin.

Jongin menatap Yixing yang menyantap santapannya. Pusat perhatiannya terletak pada kedua bola mata Yixing. Kedua bola mata Yixing memiliki warna yang berbeda. Warna hitam di mata kiri dan warna cokelat di mata kanan. Sangat indah.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku ketika makan. Itu akan membuatku kehilangan nafsu makanku." ucap Yixing.

Jongin terhentak. Ia pun tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf." ucap Jongin tak enak hati. "Aku hanya penasaran pada warna matamu yang bisa berbeda seperti itu."

Yixing diam sejenak. Ia menatap santapannya yang hampir habis. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya di atas piring lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke mata kanannya.

"Yixing, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jongin. Terdapat nada panik di sana.

Yixing membentuk senyuman getir di wajahnya perlahan. Ia pun menatap lekat Jongin yang berada di seberangnya dengan mata kirinya.

Jongin tertegun. Mata kiri Yixing sangat indah sekali. Mungkin, ia telah jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin, ia sudah mempunyai pacar. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seseorang tapi ia sendiri sudah memiliki pujaan hati.

Yixing menutup kelopak mata kirinya. Perlahan, setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin." ucapnya. Ia pun menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mata kanannya lalu tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menatap Yixing untuk memastikan. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi menurutnya, banyak sekali rahasia dan misteri yang disembunyikan oleh Yixing. Ia ingin tahu, namun ia tidak mungkin mengetahui rahasia Yixing mengingat ia baru kenal Yixing kemarin.

"Dulu aku pernah kecelakaan." ucap Yixing sambil memasukkan santapannya ke mulutnya.

"Kecelakaan?" ucap Jongin memastikan.

Yixing bergumam sebagai tanggapan. "Kecelakaan itu membuatku kehilangan mata kananku."

Yixing tersenyum.

"Mata kananku ini adalah mata buatan. Seseorang membuat dan mengimplantasikan mata buatan ini." ucap Yixing.

"Oh, begitu ya." ucap Jongin.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada seseorang itu karena aku dulu sempat kehilangan harapanku." ucap Yixing. "Sekarang mataku kembali normal. Banyak yang memuji mataku. Kata mereka, mataku sangat indah."

Jongin mengangguk semangat. "Apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Matamu sangat indah. Aku sendiri terperangah ketika menatap matamu."

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih."

Jongin tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia melihat Yixing yang memindahkan piring dan gelas ke wastafel. Menurutnya, Yixing sangat unik dan menarik. Namun, di balik semua itu. Ia merasakan suatu kerapuhan yang dalam pada diri Yixing. Ia tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.

"Ayo berangkat." ucap Yixing.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Yixing.

"Ayo."

...

* * *

Yixing menatap beberapa bangunan yang silih berganti. Jauh di dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan rasa rindunya terobati ketika ia berada di negeri ginseng ini. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak pernah ke negeri ini dan menetap dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya, mungkin ada suatu kenangan yang terlupakan.

Namun.

Jika ia hampir berhasil menemukan kenangannya yang terlupakan, ia akan merasakan pusing yang luar biasa.

Mengapa?

"Sudah sampai." ucap Jongin.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan terlihatlah Jongin disana. Ia pun tersenyum lalu menuruni mobil. Ia melihat Jongin menutup pintu mobil lalu menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan keamanan pada mobil itu.

Jongin diikuti oleh Yixing berjalan meninggalkan parkiran lalu memasuki gedung markas KIA.

KIA atau _Korea Intelligence Agent_ merupakan sebuah organisasi mata-mata di bawah naungan FBI. Organisasi mata-mata ini baru memiliki tiga cabang. Kanada dengan nama CIA atau _Canada Intelligence Agent_ , Korea Selatan, dan Shanghai yang baru sepuluh tahun berdiri dengan nama SIA atau _Shanghai Intelligence Agent_.

Yixing dan Jongin telah sampai di pintu suatu ruangan. Jongin membuka pintu itu lalu terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan meja bundar dan beberapa kursi di tengahnya. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Yixing melihat-lihat ruangan yang menurutnya ruang rapat ini. Terdapat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan langit pagi di beberapa meter sebelah kiri Yixing dan juga monitor 41 inchi di beberapa meter sebelah kanan Yixing.

Jongin dan Yixing pun langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mereka pun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat ketika seseorang yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di organisasi KIA memasuki ruangan. Mereka baru duduk ketika seseorang yang terhormat itu sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat paling ujung.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Kim Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik, Jenderal Kang." jawab Jongin sopan.

Jenderal Kang pun menaruh perhatiannya pada Yixing yang berada di samping Jongin.

Menyadari perubahan objek tatapan sang jenderal, Jongin pun langsung memperkenalkan Yixing kepada sang jenderal.

"Ini Zhang Yixing. Agen dari SIA yang dipindah-tugaskan ke sini." ucap Jongin.

Yixing pun membungkukkan badannya lalu membangkitkannya kembali. "Nama saya Zhang Yixing. Agen dari SIA."

Jenderal Kang mulai menatap lekat Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah Zhang Yixing. Selamat datang di KIA. Semoga kau bisa menyesuaikan diri di markas besar ini" ucap Jenderal Kang In.

"Kebetulan sekali, presdir dari Eljente Agentia meminta bantuan pada kita untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi putranya yang menjabat sebagai _Executive CEO_ di sana. Masalah yang dihadapi oleh perusahaan Eljente bukanlah masalah biasa. Satu oknum telah berhasil meretas pusat pelayanan informasi perusahaan dan melakukan tindakan yang mengancam keselamatan sang _Executive CEO_." lanjut Jenderal Kang.

"Jadi, Zhang Yixing. Saya akan memberikanmu sebuah tugas untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi _Executive CEO_ Eltenje Corporation, Kim Joonmyeon. Kau harus melindunginya dan melacak siapa oknum yang menjadi ancaman perusahaan besar tersebut."

Sontak, Yixing pun kaget tidak percaya.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa atasannya rela memindahkannya ke markas KIA hanya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi _CEO_ Kim Joonmyeon.

Menjadi pengawal pribadi _CEO_ arogan itu sama sekali bukanlah harapannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah tahu siapa Kim Joonmyeon. Berita tentangnya selalu dimuat di berbagai jenis media penyiaran. Website berita _online_ dan televisi selalu menampilkan berita tentang Kim Joonmyeon yang disebut-sebut 'Orang Berpengaruh Di Dunia'.

Apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari _CEO_ arogan itu? Apa hebatnya terobosan teknologi bodohnya itu?

Baginya.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia mengembani tugas ini?" tanya Jenderal Kang yang sukses membuat Yixing sedikit terhentak.

Ingin sekali Yixing menjawab dengan lantang kalau dia tidak ingin menjadi pengawal pribadi _CEO_ arogan itu.

Tapi, jika ia mengatakannya. Bisa-bisa, ia langsung dikembalikan ke markas SIA dan atasannya pasti langsung memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku sudah membaca informasi tentangmu yang telah dikirimkan Jenderal Han. Kau memiliki banyak prestasi di markasmu dan telah dijadikan panutan disana. Menurutku, kau sangat cocok mengembani tugas ini karena profesionalitasmu yang sangat bagus." ucap Jenderal Kang.

Sungguh, Yixing akan bersedia dengan senang hati untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi presiden atau artis terkenal ketimbang menjadi pengawal pribadi Kim 'arogan' Joonmyeon itu.

Menyadari Yixing yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab, Jongin pun menyenggol pelan lengan Yixing. "Ayo dijawab. Jangan sampai membuat jenderal mengamuk." bisiknya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak bersedia-"

"Saya bersedia." ucap Yixing cepat.

Jenderal Kang pun terhentak kaget.

"M-Maaf, saya telah menyela ucapan anda." ucap Yixing canggung.

"Tidak apa." ucap Jenderal Kang. Ia menatap Yixing yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Besok tugasmu dimulai. Aku harap semoga kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau juga harus mencari dan melacak oknum yang mengancam Kim Joonmyeon itu." ucap Jenderal Kang.

"Baik." ucap Yixing.

Mimpi apa ia kemarin malam?

"Kim Jongin, besok kau antarkan Zhang Yixing ke gedung perusahaan Eljente." perintah Jenderal Kang.

"Baik." ucap Jongin.

Jenderal Kang pun meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin dan Yixing pun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Wah, selamat ya. Baru pindah, kau langsung diberikan tugas istimewa seperti itu. Aku bangga padamu." ucap Jongin.

'Bagian mana yang perlu dibanggakan?' batin Yixing kesal.

Melihat raut wajah Yixing, Jongin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti menolak tugas itu. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menjadi pengawal pribadi? Pengawal pribadi _CEO_ sombong sialan itu pula." ucap Jongin.

"Berhentilah tertawa Jongin." ucap Yixing.

"Sekali ini saja. Izinkan aku tertawa sepuas mungkin."

'Ini semua demi keselamatanku dari terkaman harimau ganas.' batin Yixing nelangsa.

Jongin pun menghentikan tawanya. Ia menyeka air di sudut matanya karena terlalu seru tertawa lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" tanya Yixing singkat.

"Sudah." jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan? Sayang sekali kalau pendatang sepertimu tidak jalan-jalan. Lagipula, aku bersedia menjadi pemandu wisatamu." ucap Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja, Jong." ucap Yixing.

"Oh iya aku lupa." ucap Jongin.

Yixing pun menatap datar Jongin sebagai tanggapan.

"Kemarin, sebelum aku menjemputmu. Aku sudah membaca informasi tentangmu." ucap Jongin.

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku lupa kalau kau lebih tua dariku tiga tahun dan aku tidak memanggilmu dengan embel _hyung_ di belakang namamu." lanjut Jongin.

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau tidak menggunakan tata bahasa _banmal_. Kebetulan sekali aku masih belum mengerti penggunaan tata bahasa tersebut." ucap Yixing.

Sontak, Jongin terdiam. Ia pun terkekeh pelan. "Maaf ya, _hyung_."

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas sebagai tanggapan.

...

* * *

Seseorang yang tengah duduk sambil menyandarkan kakinya di meja, menatap beberapa monitor di depannya lekat. Ia pun menyeringai lalu tertawa jahat.

"Bagus. Dengan ini, rahasiamu akan kudapatkan dan kau akan hancur berkeping-keping."

"Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk ini."

"Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, agen."

\- To be Continued -

* * *

* _bug_ : Perusak sistem komputer

* * *

Author's note:

 _Q: Kenapa fict ini ujung-ujungnya cuma satu saja?_

 _A: Hmm.. untuk alasannya, apakah ig_ liuxingson _memberitahu kalian? akun ig_ liuxingson _menandai ig saya dalam kiriman story, dia menanyakan hal yang sama dan saya pun menjelaskannya lewat direct massenger. Jadi, apa dia memberitahu kalian? Jika tidak, saya akan menjelaskannya. Yah, author's note kali ini panjang jadinya -,-)_

 _Karena saya tidak aktif menulis lagi lantaran sibuk. Fict ini terbengkalai jadinya, dan kebetulan sekali fict ini berada di fase alur datar. Jadi, jika saya me-publish satu chapter baru tidak ada kesan serunya dan meninggalkan kesan boring di fict ini. Karena alasan itu, saya memutuskan untuk merehatkan fict ini dengan menghapusnya. Sudah lama lo, fict ini dihapus. Dan baru-baru ini saya me-publishnya ulang. Kenapa di publish ulang? Karena dengan kembali mengudaranya fict ini di ffn, ini adalah tanda bahwa fict ini akan berlanjut hingga tamat._

 _Sekian._

 _Oh, maafkan kelabilan saya pada saat itu. I have no idea what happen with me in that time, I just felt a little bit (maybe) pressure -,-)v_

 _Q: Apa fict ini diremake?_

 _A: Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Saya nge-remake, mengubah-ubah dikit tata bahasa, menambahkan, dan mengurangi di saat mau publish alias di Doc Manager. File-nya di Doc Manager saja sudah menghilang, hehe. Jadi ini benar-benar draft-nya fanfic Eljente Agentio._

 _Please keep forward to this fanfic, dan mohon bersabar untuk ke chapter yang baru ya ^^ saya janji akan menuntaskan fict ini sampai selesai tapi dalam rentang waktu yang lama ya. Ini semua karena kesibukan yang menjerat saya dalam dekade ini._

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Yixing dan Jongin keluar dari mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Jongin menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya untuk mengaktifkan keamanan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, beberapa penjaga datang menghampiri mereka. Jongin pun mengeluarkan tanda identitas dari saku kemejanya dan Yixing dari saku celananya. Para petugas itu pun mempersilahkan mereka memasuki gedung dengan hormat.

Yixing dan Jongin pun memasuki gedung. Langkah mereka langsung berhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda berahang tegas yang berbalut kemeja biru dengan jas hitam serta celana berwarna senada, datang menghampiri mereka. Sesampainya, pemuda berahang tegas itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada mereka.

"Selamat datang di gedung perusahaan kami, Eljente Corporation. Saya Kim Jongdae, asisten tuan CEO Kim Joonmyeon. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." ucap pemuda berahang tegas itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Kim Jongdae. Saya Kim Jongin, agen KIA." ucap Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Saya Zhang Yixing, agen KIA. Senang bertemu dengan anda." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Ia pun melakukan apa yang dilakukan Jongin tadi.

"Baiklah, tuan Jongin dan Yixing. Saya akan mengantar kalian ke ruang pertemuan." ucap Jongdae.

Jongdae, beserta Yixing dan Jongin di belakangnya mulai berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan yang berada di lantai sepuluh.

Mereka pun telah sampai. Jongdae mengetuk pintu lalu mulai memasuki ruangan. Begitupula dengan Yixing dan Jongin. Terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang diyakini presdir dari perusahaan besar ini.

Jongdae membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada sang presdir yang duduk di pojok utara dari pintu masuk ruangan.

"Tuan presdir, mereka adalah agen dari KIA yang akan bekerja sama sebagai pengawal pribadi tuan muda CEO." ucap Jongdae.

Yixing dan Jongin pun membungkukkan badannya hormat pada sang presdir.

"Persilahkan mereka duduk." ucap sang presdir.

Jongdae pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Selamat datang di wilayah Perusahaan Eljente Agentio, agen. Saya presdir di perusahaan ini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Presdir Siwon. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." ucap Siwon sambil mengulas tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan presdir. Saya Kim Jongin, agen KIA." ucap Jongin.

"Saya Zhang Yixing, agen KIA. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan presdir." ucap Yixing.

Siwon tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tuan muda CEO tidak datang menghadiri pertemuan ini dikarenakan beliau sedang rapat pengendalian kestabilan perputaran saham pada perusahaan ini." ucap Siwon.

"Tidak apa, presdir. Jangan sungkan." ucap Jongin.

Siwon menatap Jongin kemudian Yixing. Ia pun memperlekat tatapannya pada Yixing. Sang objek tatapan -Yixing- hanya bisa menatap balik tatapan Siwon dengan tatapan seramah dan sehormat mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku yang telah lama meninggal, tuan Zhang Yixing." ucap Siwon.

Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon.

"Di antara kalian berdua, siapa yang diutus Jenderal Kang untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi tuan muda CEO?" tanya Siwon.

"Saya." ucap Yixing. "Saya yang diutus Jenderal Kang untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi tuan muda CEO Kim Joonmyeon."

"Benarkah?" ucap Siwon. "Wah, saya tidak menyangka kalau anda yang memegang tugas berat ini."

"Saya akan berusaha keras untuk melaksanakan tugas saya sebaik mungkin." ucap Yixing hormat.

Seluruh penghuni ruang pertemuan gedung perusahaan ini pun diam sejenak.

"Tuan Zhang." ucap Siwon membuka suara.

"Ya, presdir." ucap Yixing.

"Apakah anda memiliki kesibukan nanti malam?" tanya Siwon.

Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya berpikir menimang jawaban.

"Tidak, tuan presdir." jawab Yixing.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke acara makan malam di kediaman kami." ucap Siwon.

Yixing terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan diundang secara langsung dan terhormat untuk menghadiri acara makan malam oleh presdir perusahaan besar bergengsi ini.

"Dengan senang hati, presdir." ucap Yixing.

"Besok tugasmu sudah dimulai. Aku titipkan keselamatan Joonmyeon padamu, tuan Zhang. Semoga kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." ucap Siwon.

"Baik, presdir. Saya akan berusaha sekeras mungkin." ucap Yixing.

"Bagus." ucap Siwon. "Jongdae, kirimkan alamat kediaman saya pada Yixing."

"Baik." ucap Jongdae hormat.

Yixing pun bangkit dari duduknya. Begitupula dengan Jongin. Mereka membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Setelah itu, mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar diiringi oleh Jongdae di depan mereka.

"Oh, untuk soal upah." ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

Sontak, Yixing dan Jongin pun berhenti. Mereka menghadapkan tubuh mereka ke arah Siwon.

"Saya akan memberikan anda upah dengan jumlah tiga kali lipat dari biasanya." ucap Siwon.

Baik Yixing maupun Jongin, mereka sama-sama terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Dan saya akan memberikan beberapa hadiah dan bonus ketika anda telah menangkap sang pelaku." ucap Siwon.

"Jadi, jangan sia-siakan tugas istimewa ini, tuan Zhang." lanjut Siwon.

"Baik, presdir." ucap Yixing. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Siwon kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Yixing kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Jongdae pun menutup pintu ruangan. Ia menatap Siwon yang sekarang berdiri menghadap jendela besar.

"Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu, paman." ucap Jongdae.

Mendengar ucapan Jongdae, Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya iya." ucap Siwon. Senyuman di wajahnya pun perlahan menghilang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya." ucap Siwon. "Aku ingat sekali kalau dia tidak mengidap penyakit _heterochrome iridium_."

" _Heterochrome iridium_? Penyakit apa itu?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti tidak tahu penyakit itu." ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang didudukinya tadi. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

" _Heterochrome iridium_ merupakan penyakit yang dimana terjadi kelainan pigmen warna pada bagian iris. Hal itu menyebabkan perbedaan warna pada kedua mata." ucap Siwon.

"Berarti, maksud paman. Dia terkena penyakit itu tetapi sebenarnya tidak?" tanya Jongdae.

"Iya. Aku ingat sekali kalau kedua matanya berwarna hitam mutiara. Matanya sangat indah sekali persis seperti ibunya." ucap Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku, paman. Tapi.."

"Entah mengapa aku langsung terbayang kalau dia adalah korban penyiksaan." ucap Jongdae.

Siwon tersenyum. "Itulah alasannya kenapa aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dia."

"Jika benar dia adalah korban penyiksaan, maka aku telah melanggar janjiku pada Zhoumi untuk menjaganya." ucap Siwon.

Jongdae diam tanpa mampu menjawab ucapan Siwon.

"Tapi aku bersyukur sekali karena akhirnya aku telah menemukan dia selama delapan tahun terakhir." ucap Siwon.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Zhoumi dan semoga kejadian yang sebenarnya bisa terungkap meskipun secara perlahan."

Siwon pun menggerakkan otot di wajahnya membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Ya, semoga saja."

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil menata rambutnya se- _glamour_ mungkin. Setelah dirasa cukup _glamour_ , ia pun kembali memeriksa kerapian pakaiannya. Ia membenarkan kembali letak dasi yang mengikat lehernya melalui kerah kemeja putihnya. Setelah beres, ia pun mengambil parfum kemudian menyemprotnya ke tubuhnya sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

 _'Cobalah untuk tersenyum, Jooni.'_

Joonmyeon meletak botol parfumnya. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan wajahnya di cermin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

 _'Berhentilah memandang semua orang itu rendah, Jooni. Perlihatkan senyuman ramahmu dan buanglah sejauh mungkin ekspresi arogan di wajahmu.'_

Perlahan, Joonmyeon menggerakkan otot pipinya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ketika ia akan berhasil mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sangat arogan dari sebelumnya. Mungkin, ini adalah ekspresi ter-arogan yang belum pernah terpampang di wajahnya sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum." gumam Joonmyeon dingin. Ia pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"Sampai kau kembali kepadaku."

Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, nyonya menyuruh anda untuk menuju ruang makan." ucap pelayan rumah tangga di balik pintu kamar Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sesampainya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu terlihatlah pelayan rumah tangga yang bekerja di kediamannya. Tanpa melihat sang pelayan rumah tangga, ia langsung menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Jangan canggung seperti itu, Yixing. Anggap saja rumah ini rumahmu dan kami bagian keluargamu."

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah menuruni tangga. Ia melihat ayahnya -Siwon- sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan seseorang berbalut kaos berwarna hitam disertai jas dan celana berwarna senada. Juga, tatanan rambut hitam dengan potongan sedikit panjang yang diarahkan ke kanan. Oh, jangan lupakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang mengilap sempurna.

Sederhana namun berkelas.

"Oh, Joonmyeon."

Sontak, Joonmyeon terhentak dari acara mengagumi _outfit of today_ seseorang itu.

"Ya, ayah." ucap Joonmyeon.

Siwon mengajak seseorang itu untuk memperdekat jarak padanya dan Joonmyeon.

"Karena kau berada disini, terpaksa ayah mengenalkannya duluan." ucap Siwon. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundak seseorang yang menurutnya manis dan imut itu.

"Ini dia, agen KIA yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu." ucap Siwon.

Dibalik wajah Joonmyeon yang datar dan arogan, terdapat ekspresi terkejut disana. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka kalau seseorang berbalut kain serba hitam itu akan menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Wajahnya terbilang cukup cantik dan manis untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi. Begitupula dengan postur tubuhnya. Seseorang itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sedikit pendek darinya, mungkin lebih pendek tiga senti darinya dan terlihat lebih kurus dari postur tubuh pengawal kebanyakan. Bahkan menurutnya, tubuhnya lebih berisi ketimbang tubuh seseorang itu.

Apa ayahnya bercanda?

"Saya Zhang Yixing. Agen KIA yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi anda, tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon." ucap seseorang itu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Joonmyeon terus memandang seseorang yang bernama Yixing ini. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau sesosok yang cantik dan manis ini menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Menurutnya, ia lebih cocok menjadi penggoda yang siap membuka lebar kedua paha memperlihatkan _hole_ hangatnya dan mendesah pasrah di bawah kuasa orang yang memesannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon." ucap Joonmyeon singkat. Lengkap dengan wajah arogannya.

Yixing membalas ucapan Joonmyeon dengan senyuman ramah. Lengkap dengan lesung pipi di kanannya.

Joonmyeon lagi-lagi dibuat tidak percaya oleh sesosok Yixing yang berada di samping ayahnya ini. Sungguh, pemuda cantik, manis, imut dan menggemaskan ini tidak cocok menjadi pengawal pribadi. Jika boleh, ia akan menyewa pemuda ini dengan harga setinggi mungkin untuk menjadi penggodanya dan akan menyerang tubuhnya beringas hingga mendesah sampai tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Oh, soal suara.

Suara Yixing terdengar sangat lembut bagi ukuran pria biasa. Joonmyeon jadi penasaran bagaimana suara Yixing saat mendesah nanti. Pasti seksi.

Ah, Joonmyeon jadi tidak sabar untuk mengurungnya di bawah kuasanya lalu memperkosanya hingga puas.

"Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan orang seperti ini, Joon." ucap Siwon.

Joonmyeon terhentak lalu mengerjapkan matanya cepat untuk membuang jauh-jauh fantasi liar yang baru saja dibayangkannya.

Siwon menatap lekat Joonmyeon. Ia pun menyeringai.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pengawal pribadimu ini?" goda Siwon.

" _Cih_. Tidak akan." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Yixing.

Sekitar lima langkah berjalan, Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sangat pemilih dalam memilih calonku. Tentu saja, calonku itu harus berkelas dan berkualitas tinggi." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Dan calonku itu, haruslah seseorang di kalangan yang tidak biasa."

Joonmyeon pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Yixing yang masih setia di tempatnya.

Siwon menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ia pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dia memang seperti itu." ucap Siwon sambil tertawa cangggung.

"Semoga kau bisa memakluminya, Yixing." lanjut Siwon.

Yixing yang tadinya menatap objek yang sama seperti Siwon, tersenyum ramah. "Baik." ucapnya.

"Ayo, ke ruang makan. Nyonya akan marah besar jika kita terlalu lama." ucap Siwon.

Yixing tersenyum ramah sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Siwon yang berada di depannya. Ia pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat sambil menggertakkan giginya. Setelah itu, ia membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti menarik sudut kiri bibirnya.

'Lihat saja nanti. Jika aku menemukan pelaku yang mengancammu, maka aku akan senang hati membawanya ke hadapanmu dan mendukungnya untuk membunuhmu sesadis mungkin.'

'Semoga kau sial selalu, tuan muda.'

...

* * *

"Oh, jadi kau dipindahkan oleh atasanmu ke KIA?"

Yixing tersenyum.

"Begitulah nyonya."

Wanita paruh baya istri dari Siwon yang bernama Sooyoung tertawa pelan. Kecantikan yang awet muda dan alami seketika terpancar, membuat siapapun akan terpesona ketika melihatnya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Yixing." ucap Sooyoung. "Orang tuamu pasti bangga memiliki putra sepertimu."

Yixing terdiam mematung dan nafasnya tercekat secara tiba-tiba.

Melihat perubahan sikap pada Yixing, Sooyoung pun menjadi panik. "Yixing, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Entah mengapa, kedua mata Yixing terasa panas dan ingin mengeluarkan buliran hangat dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja, nyonya." ucap Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Sooyoung bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Ah, syukurlah." ucap Sooyoung. "Sepertinya kau sangat merindukan orang tuamu."

"Begitulah." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon hanya mengamati dalam diam kegiatan ayah, ibu dan 'pengawal pribadi' yang terlihat sangat akrab sekali.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, pupil matanya membesar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat Yixing yang tertawa pelan dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Manis.

"Joonmyeon. Kau harus bersikap baik pada Yixing, mengerti?" ucap Sooyoung.

Joonmyeon tersenyum remeh sebagai tanggapan. "Tergantung. Jika dia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, maka aku tidak akan segan untuk berbuat jahat padanya."

"Joonmyeon!" ucap Siwon.

Yixing menatap remeh Joonmyeon. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak memotong kepala tuan muda arogan di hadapannya ini. Sekarang, ia sudah berada di luar batas kesabarannya.

"Coba saja kalau anda bisa, tuan muda. Saya yakin, pekerja kantoran yang monoton seperti anda pasti tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang kuat." ucap Yixing meremehkan.

Sontak, Siwon dan Sooyoung terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Yixing akan mengatakan sesuatu yang merendahkan seperti itu.

" _Cih_ , membuatmu lemah tidak berdaya merupakan perkara yang mudah bagiku. Aku akan menghancurkanmu lalu meremukkanmu kemudian membuatmu berteriak sekencang mungkin di bawah kuasaku." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing, Siwon dan Sooyoung terdiam mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggertakkan giginya marah. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, senyuman kemenangan tercetak dengan jelas di wajah arogannya.

'Sialan.' batin Yixing.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk benar-benar membuatmu lemah di bawah kuasaku, manis.' batin Joonmyeon.

Merasakan atmosfir mencekam di antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing, Siwon pun langsung berdehem keras.

"Joonmyeon, perhatikan kata-katamu itu." ucap Siwon tegas. "Kata-katamu sudah berada di luar batas aturan kesopanan. Kau harus meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa." ucap Yixing. Ia pun menatap tajam Joonmyeon.

"Semoga karma membalas anda lebih dari ini, tuan muda." lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon mendecih. 'Nyalimu besar juga rupanya.' batinnya.

Yixing pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi." ucapnya formal. Padahal Siwon dan Sooyoung sudah mengizinkannya untuk berbicara informal. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Joonmyeon menatap punggung Yixing yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Seringai pun tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Yixing.

'Bagaimanapun, kau harus menjadi milikku, Zhang Yixing.' batin Joonmyeon.

Siwon dan Sooyoung hanya bisa mengamati dalam diam pertengkaran lisan antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mulai tertawa pelan.

"Pertemuan yang sangat tidak biasa." ucap Sooyoung.

"Ya, kau benar sayang. Aku yakin sekali kalau mereka akan agresif jika berada di ranjang." ucap Siwon.

Jangan salahkan Sooyoung jika sebuah sendok berciuman mesra dengan kening Siwon.

...

* * *

Yixing berjalan menuju pintu keluar kediaman Siwon dengan kemarahan yang memuncak di ubun-ubun. Ia pun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai sesekali. Ia merutuk, mengapa ia mengambil tugas ini. Ah, lebih baik ia menjadi penggoda ulung ketimbang menjadi pengawal pribadi Kim 'Sialan' Joonmyeon itu.

Ingin sekali ia merobek wajah arogan itu dengan pisau bermata gerigi.

"Akh!"

Yixing memberontak kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Joonmyeon dari belakang. Joonmyeon mendekap Yixing dari belakang dengan lengan kanan melilit leher Yixing dan lengan kiri memeluk pinggang Yixing kuat.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan kepalanya pelan ke telinga Yixing. Ia pun mengendus pelan lalu menjilat cuping telinga Yixing.

"Cepat sekali jalannya, nona." ucap Joonmyeon sensual.

Deg!

Yixing menjadi kaku seketika. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika Joonmyeon menjilat lalu mengulum cuping telinganya. Juga, suara Joonmyeon terdengar sangat berat dan seksi.

' _Fuck me_ , _please_ ' batin Yixing.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Joonmyeon sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan. Seharusnya, ia sudah menancapkan pisau lipat miliknya di pinggang atau perut Joonmyeon

"Kenapa tidak melawan, _hm_?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Bukannya, agen KIA memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang kuat dan hebat."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Joonmyeon menjilat lehernya perlahan lalu menciumnya pelan.

Sungguh, ia ingin Joonmyeon melakukan lebih dari ini. Batinnya sudah meraung meminta pelayanan, namun pikirannya meronta untuk melakukan perlawanan.

'Jangan keluarkan suaramu. Ini demi harga dirimu.' batin Yixing ketika tangan Joonmyeon berhasil mencapai sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya lalu memainkannya menggebu-gebu.

Entah mengapa, Yixing tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan dengan kemampuan bela dirinya. Kemampuan bela dirinya seolah-olah menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa ia menerima semua perlakuan Joonmyeon. Bahkan, ia sendiri menikmati semua perlakuan Joonmyeon. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia meminta Joonmyeon melakukan lebih dari ini.

Joonmyeon menyeringai ketika mengetahui tidak ada perlawanan dari Yixing.

'Kau harus menjadi milikku.' batin Joonmyeon sambil meremas kuat sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kaki Yixing.

"Mengapa kau tidak menolak semua perlakuanku, _hm_? Apa kau menikmatinya?" ucap Joonmyeon.

'Sial.' batin Yixing

"Berapa tarif untuk malam ini sayang?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tidak menjawab.

Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Yixing kuat menuju dinding hingga punggung Yixing terbentur. Dengan cepat, ia langsung meraup bibir Yixing ganas ketika Yixing meringis kesakitan. Ia memperdekatkan jarak tubuhnya pada Yixing hingga saling bersentuhan. Ia melumat cepat bibir Yixing sambil menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Yixing dengan menggengamnya kuat. Tidak ada penolakan dari Yixing, ia pun semakin melumat cepat, mengulum, kemudian menggigit bibir Yixing.

"Akh!"

Yixing meringis. Ia pun kaget ketika lidah Joonmyeon berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ia merasakan lidahnya dimainkan ganas oleh Joonmyeon.

Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan desahannya.

'Tidak. Jangan keluarkan, Yixing. Jangan.' batin Yixing.

Joonmyeon kembali melumat bibir Yixing. Ia pun mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke bagian bawah Yixing lalu meremas kemudian memijat sesuatu yang berada di sana.

Sungguh, Yixing sudah tidak kuat.

Joonmyeon menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing. Ia pun mencium leher Yixing membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sungguh, ia ingin Yixing menjadi miliknya.

Sungguh, Yixing sudah tidak kuat. Ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Joonmyeon padanya. Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pelayanan Joonmyeon.

'Tidak. Jangan keluarkan suaramu.'

Yixing tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi. Ia ingin melampiaskan semua hasratnya juga.

Maka.

Saat Joonmyeon kembali memainkan bibirnya ganas kemudian lidahnya.

Perlahan.

Ia pun menggerakkan lidahnya ragu. Ia meninggalkan pikirannya yang meronta untuk melakukan perlawanan dan memenuhi keinginan batinnya untuk membalas semua perlakuan Joonmyeon. Sekaligus, meminta Joonmyeon melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman panas.

Yixing pun menggerakkan lidahnya secepat mungkin membalas pergerakan lidah Joonmyeon. Menghiraukan dirinya yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Joonmyeon terkejut ketika merasakan lidah Yixing yang bergerak. Ia merasakan Yixing mulai menggodanya melalui gerakan lidahnya.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun saling mendorong lidah mereka, menghisap liur mereka, bahkan saling menjilat satu sama lain.

"Nghh.."

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas. Ia menatap Yixing yang melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Karena akulah pemenang dari permainan ini, kau harus mendesah untukku sampai pagi."

Joonmyeon tersenyum menang ketika melihat bibir Yixing sedikit memerah dan menebal akibat ulahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, membuatmu lemah dan tidak berdaya merupakan perkara yang mudah bagiku. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatkah dan hebatnya kau dalam hal bela diri." ucap Joonmyeon sensual.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu lalu meremukkanmu."

Joonmyeon langsung meraup bibir Yixing tanpa memerdulikan Yixing yang masih ingin menghirup udara bebas. Ia melumat bibir Yixing, mengulumnya kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Yixing yang tebal.

Yixing membalas semua perlakuan Joonmyeon se-agresif mungkin untuk melampiaskan semua hasratnya. Ia larut dalam permainan Joonmyeon.

"Nggh.."

Joonmyeon melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Yixing. Sontak, Yixing langsung menjambak rambut Joonmyeon meminta lebih dari ciuman panas. Ia ingin Joonmyeon mencocol tubuhnya dan memasukkan barang perkasanya ke _hole_ hangatnya yang telah berkedut sedari tadi.

"Nggh.."

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menggendong tubuh Yixing. Ia pun membawa Yixing menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat senang kalau lawan permainannya ini sangat agresif. Ini pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Yixing memeluk erat leher Joonmyeon. Ia pun menjilat pelan lalu mengulum cuping telinga Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar." ucap Joonmyeon.

" _Hm_.." gumam Yixing pelan.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Joonmyeon langsung melempar Yixing ke kasur ukuran _King_ miliknya.

"Ah.."

"Buka semua bajumu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tidak mau." ucap Yixing.

"Kau melawanku?"

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia pun melipat lututnya lalu membuka pahanya selebar mungkin. Ia pun menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur.

"Aku ingin kau yang membukanya, tuan muda." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam melihat posisi tubuh Yixing. Ah, ini akan membuatnya sangat puas. Si manis ini ternyata sangat agresif. Ia sangat menyukai pasangan yang agresif mengenai urusan ranjang. Ia pun menyeringai.

Joonmyeon mencium lembut bibir Yixing dan Yixing membalasnya tak kalah lembut. Ia pun melepas jas hitam Yixing, kemudian melemparnya sembarang. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing lalu melihat bentuk tubuh Yixing yang kurus melalui kaos hitamnya. Ia pun melepas kaos hitam Yixing, kemudian melemparnya sembarang.

Joonmyeon terperangah.

Tubuh kurus dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat dan _abs_ yang terbentuk sangat sedikit.

Joonmyeon tidak yakin kalau Yixing adalah pria. Ia jadi meragukan gender Yixing.

Tapi, tetap.

Yixing memilki sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya.

Joonmyeon diam menatap Yixing yang merangkak ke arahnya. Ia melihat _butt_ Yixing yang sepertinya berisi bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sensual.

"Duduklah di sisi ranjang, tuan muda." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terpaku ketika Yixing mendekat ke telinganya

"Aku ingin memanjakanmu.." lanjutnya sambil mendesah.

Joonmyeon pun mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Yixing berdiri meninggalkan ranjang kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di paha Joonmyeon. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga barangnya bersentuhan dengan barang Joonmyeon.

"Unggh.. punyamu sudah tegang." ucap Yixing.

Yixing pun menyilangkan kedua kakinya lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga barangnya menggesek barang Joonmyeon.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai barangku." ucap Joonmyeon sensual. Ia pun mengusap lembut pipi Yixing hingga membuat sang empunya merona.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon jadi gemas ketika melihat sikap Yixing yang agresif, manja, imut dan seksi sekaligus.

Yixing mendorong kepala Joonmyeon hingga menempel ke lehernya. Ia pun mendesah ketika Joonmyeon menjilat lehernya.

"Ngghh.."

Yixing menarik rambut Joonmyeon hingga membuat bibir Joonmyeon menjauh dari lehernya. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon sensual lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Joonmyeon. Ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan dirinya larut dalam sensasi menyenangkan dari deru nafas Joonmyeon. Ia pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya lalu melumat ganas bibir Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membalas lumatan Yixing lebih ganas lagi hingga membuat adegan ciuman mereka menjadi sangat panas.

Sambil melumat, Yixing melonggarkan dasi Joonmyeon sensual. Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu mengeluarkan dasi yang dikenakan Joonmyeon kemudian membuangnya sembarang. Tak lupa, ia melepas jas Joonmyeon kemudian membuangnya sembarang.

Joonmyeon mendorong tengkuk Yixing hingga membuat bibir mereka menyatu. Mereka saling melumat, menggigit kemudian mencium bibir mereka sensual hingga menciptakan bunyi kecupan yang keras. Jemari Yixing meraba pelan dada bidang Joonmyeon kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Joonmyeon. Ia pun melepas tautan bibirnya membiarkan liur yang entah punya siapa membasahi bibirnya dan Joonmyeon.

"Barangmu mengeras." ucap Yixing sambil menggesekkan barangnya di barang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuh Yixing kasar hingga membuat Yixing berada di bawahnya. Ia melempar kemejanya sembarang lalu mengurung Yixing dengan kedua lengannya.

"Unghh.. bisepmu seksi sekali tuan muda." ucap Yixing. Ia pun mencengkram kedua otot bisep Joonmyeon. "Apa ini kuat untuk menahan cengkramanku nantinya?"

"Nghh.." desah Yixing ketika Joonmyeon menjilat busung dadanya.

"Ahh..". Yixing mulai mengerang ketika Joonmyeon menggigit _nipple_ kanannya. Tangan Joonmyeon tidak diam, ia membiarkan tangannya mengelus perut Yixing kemudian mencapai sesuatu di bawah.

"Nggh.. Tuan muda.. aku tidak tahanhh.." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terus menggigit kedua _nipple_ Yixing bergantian sambil memijat dan meremas sesuatu yang di bawah.

"Ahh..."

Yixing pun mengeluarkan cairan orgasme pertamanya.

"Begitu saja sudah klimaks. Dasar lemah." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi. Ia hanya bisa melihat Joonmyeon dengan tatapan sayu.

Joonmyeon membuka _resleting_ celana Yixing kemudian melepas celananya. Ia membuang sembarang celana Yixing lalu terlihatlah sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana dalamnya. Ia melepas ganas celana dalam Yixing. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan sang _junior_.

Sekarang, tidak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh dengan kulit putih pucat Yixing. Yixing pun menjepit _junior_ -nya memberi kode pada Joonmyeon untuk segera dimainkan.

"Tuan muda.." desah Yixing.

Joonmyeon menyematkan kesepuluh jarinya di sela paha Yixing sambil mencium dan menjilat perut Yixing. Ia meraba pelan sela-sela paha Yixing. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia langsung membuka lebar paksa paha Yixing.

"Ahh.."

Joonmyeon menyeringai ketika melihat _junior_ Yixing tegak perlahan.

"Halo." ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengelus ujung _junior_ Yixing dengan jempolnya.

"Ahh.. ahh.."

Joonmyeon mengulum _junior_ Yixing, menghisapnya kemudian menggigitnya brutal.

"Tuan muda.. ngghh.. ahh.."

Joonmyeon terus memainkan _junior_ Yixing dengan brutal, menggebu-gebu dan ganas.

Yixing sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

"Aku ingin keluar.. tuan muda.. ahhh.."

Joonmyeon menjauhkan bibirnya dari _junior_ Yixing lalu mencium bibir Yixing untuk berbagi cairan. Mereka pun menelan cairan itu bersama.

" _Fuck me_.." melas Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Nanti, setelah kau mencicip _junior_ -ku." ucapnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yixing hingga terduduk.

"Buka." ucap Joonmyeon.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Yixing membuka celana Joonmyeon cepat. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat 'milik' Joonmyeon.

Setelah membuka celana dalam Joonmyeon, Yixing terpengarah. Ia tidak menyangka barang Joonmyeon sangat besar dan berurat. Ia membuka mulutnya dan..

"Uhuk!"

Joonmyeon langsung menyodokkan barangnya ke mulut Yixing.

'Keras sekali' batin Yixing. Ia pun mulai menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat barang Joonmyeon hati-hati. Ia benar-benar ingin mencicipi barang Joonmyeon.

"Ahh.. bagus.. seperti itu... sayang.. hisap terus."

Yixing semakin bersemangat menghisap barang Joonmyeon. Ia pun menggigit barang Joonmyeon ganas.

"Lakukan lagi yang seperti itu sayang.. aku akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Yixing semakin melakukan pekerjaannya ganas.

"Ahhh.."

"Ah!"

Yixing mengeluarkan air matanya ketika cairan Joonmyeon memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Telan sendiri." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun menelan cairan Joonmyeon dengan susah payah. Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing untuk membersihkan cairan yang masih menempel di wajah manisnya. Ia memperdekat jarak wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Yixing lebih jelas.

"Perutku-"

Joonmyeon langsung mencium bibir Yixing lembut sambil mendorong tubuh Yixing hingga berbaring.

Yixing terkejut, inilah ciuman lembut pertama Joonmyeon padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu membalas ciuman Joonmyeon lembut.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, Joonmyeon tengah bersiap untuk menyodok Yixing. Ia mengurut pelan barangnya sambil mencium pelan nan lembut bibir Yixing. Ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu mencium dan mengelus kedua paha Yixing. Tanpa mempertanyakan apakah Yixing sudah siap atau belum, Joonmyeon langsung memasukkan barangnya ke _hole_ Yixing dalam satu hentakan.

"Arggh!" ringis Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengerang frustasi. Barangnya terjepit sangat kuat di _hole_ Yixing.

"Sakit.. hikss.." ronta Yixing ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut di dalam _hole_ nya.

"Argh.. kenapa tidak bisa digerakkan?" erang Joonmyeon frustasi.

Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Yixing, Joonmyeon langsung menyodokkan barangnya memaksa masuk ke dalam _hole_ Yixing.

"ARRGHH!"

Yixing meronta kesakitan sambil menggenggam kuat sprai kasur dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya mulai terhentak kuat ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ahh.. hikss.. s-sakit.. nghh.."

"Berhentilah meronta.." ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan sangat cepat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Yixing. Yixing yang tubuhnya benar-benar terhentak kuat akibat kekuatan Joonmyeon, hanya bisa menahan sambil menggigit bibirnya dan mendesah sesekali.

"Nggh.. disana." ucap Yixing.

"Disini?"

Yixing mengangguk lemah sebagai tanggapan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Joonmyeon menggerakkan barangnya brutal. Ah, _hole_ Yixing terasa nikmat sekali.

"Ngghh.. aku ingin keluar.. ahh.." desah Yixing.

Yixing langsung menjambak rambut Joonmyeon ketika Joonmyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya. Sontak, cairan orgasme pun mengucur membasahi perut Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melakukan aksinya brutal. Tak terasa, cairan orgasme miliknya memenuhi _hole_ Yixing hingga penuh. Ini semakin nikmat, pikirnya. _Hole_ Yixing terasa sangat licin.

" _Faster_.. ahh.. ahhh.."

"Nggh.." desah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan bibirnya pada Yixing lalu menciumnya sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya. Yixing langsung membalas ciuman Joonmyeon melampiaskan semua hasratnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya kemudian barangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Yixing lalu membuatnya menjadi posisi menungging. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia langsung memasukkan barangnya di _hole_ Yixing kemudian menggerakkannya brutal tak karuan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. nggh.. tuanhh.. muda.."

"Panggil aku Jooni, sayanghh.."

"Ahh.. Jooni.. jangan ditahannh.. ngghh.. ahh."

Joonmyeon menyumbat saluran Yixing sambil terus menggenjot _hole_ Yixing kuat.

"Jooni.. a-aahh.. ku.. mohon.. nghh.. jangan ditahan.."

Joonmyeon semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh.." ucap Yixing dan Joonmyeon bersamaan. Mereka pun mengeluarkan cairan orgasme bersama.

"Hikss.. Jooni jahat." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuh Yixing menjadi posisi berbaring. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing lalu menatapnya lekat sambil menghapus bulir keringat di pelipis Yixing.

" _Uke on top_." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jooni. Aku lelah." ucap Yixing.

"Jangan melawanku, sayang."

Mau tidak mau, Yixing harus menuruti keinginan Joonmyeon. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya pelan lalu memasukkan barang Joonmyeon ke _hole_ nya.

"Akh!"

Barang Joonmyeon masuk dengan sempurna di dalam _hole_ -nya.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang."

Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah pelan.

Joonmyeon menatap ekspresi Yixing yang sakit-tapi-nikmat itu. Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

" _Faster_ sayang." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ahh.. aku tidak bisa Jooni.." ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon memijat barang Yixing. Hal itu sukses membuat Yixing mendesah semakin keras.

"Ahh.. nggh.. Joonie.. a-aku.. ngghh.. aahhh"

Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat sambil terus mendesah. Ia pun mempercepat gerakannya ketika cairan Joonmyeon membasahi _hole_ -nya hingga tumpah.

"Bagus seperti itu.. _more faster baby_." ucap Joonmyeon sambil terus memijat dan meremas barang Yixing.

"Nggh.. Jooni.. ahh.. ahh.."

Yixing memperlambat gerakan tubuhnya.

"Jooni.." melas Yixing. "Jangan ditahanhh.."

Joonmyeon menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah Yixing yang benar-benar memelas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti, _hm_?"

Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Jooni.. a-aahh.. ahh.. ahh.. ngghh.. aahh.. aku.. inginnhh.. keluarr."

Joonmyeon menggenggam kuat barang Yixing sambil terus menyumbat saluran barangnya.

"Jooni.."

"Ahhh.."

Joonmyeon pun menjauhkan jempolnya dari saluran barang Yixing. Yixing langsung terjatuh setelah cairannya mengucur keluar.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berada di atas dadanya. Dari pengambilan nafasnya yang menggebu, ia yakin kalau Yixing sudah sangat klimaks.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Joonmyeon.

" _Hm_.." gumam Yixing sambil mengangguk lemah.

Joonmyeon mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing. "Istirahatlah."

Yixing pun memeluk Joonmyeon lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terkekeh melihat Yixing yang sepertinya telah tertidur. Ia pun mencium pelan pucuk kepala Yixing sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo yang digunakan Yixing. Ia memeluk Yixing dengan sangat erat mengikatnya untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, Xingi."

"Tapi kau tetaplah milikku selamanya"

"Jangan pergi lagi.."

"Kumohon"

\- To be Continued -

* * *

Author's note:

 _CHAPTER TERLUCKNUT :"V GAKUKU DAKU. PERCAYALAH INI BUKAN DAKU YANG BUAT DEMI KERANG AJAIB T^T_

 _Rencananya sih pen update chap ini maljum, biar kerasa mistisnya gitu. Tapi eh, malah ngaret jadinya updet di seperempat hari jumat dimulai, hehehe._

 _Dapet pertanyaan lagi hehe~_

 _Q:_ Eljente Agentio itu artinya apa sih ka? Dari bahasa Spanyol bukan? (- _bunnysheep91_ )

 _A: Bukan. Eljente Agentio itu satu frasa yang terdapat dua bahasa berbeda namun memiliki satu arti #eaaagayamujyjyq . Kalo gak salah saya ada mengangkat asal-usul nama Eljente Agentio di chapter yang akan datang. Tapi belum pasti sih, soalnya masih dalam konsep gagasan ide. Entah itu terlaksana atau nggak, itu gak tau sih. Pokoknya ada, tapi belum pasti #authornyalabil_

 _Oh! Selamat datang reader baru_ _! Semoga kamu betah ama ff genre science setengah jadi ini huhu ^O^) terima kasih banyak telah nyasar di lapak ini aaaa~_

 _Untuk readers-nim lain yang dulunya sempat nongkrong dan tetap nongkrong di fict ini, terima kasih telah setia #eeaa_

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback a.k.a Pejuang UN dan SBM 2018 a.k.a Pelajar tingkat akhir yang masih aja nyantai meski UN udah mau hampir di depan mata_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Joonmyeon menautkan alisnya ketika melihat sederet kata yang tertulis di layar _handphone_ -nya. Ia pun menggeram kesal sambil menggenggam erat benda elektronik itu hingga bergetar.

 _' Sebentar lagi, kau akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran kesengsaraan. Kau akan kekal di dalamnya dan tidak akan bisa keluar seberapapun kau berusaha'_

"Sialan kau!" umpat Joonmyeon kasar.

"Ngg.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan untuk meredam amarahnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang menggeliat pelan di atas kasur tercintanya. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan menuju Yixing yang tengah meregangkan otot pada tubuhnya.

"Hm.."

Joonmyeon menatap wajah Yixing lalu menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Yixing. Ia pun mencium hidung bangir Yixing kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

"Hm.."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Ia pun mencium kemudian melumat lembut bibir Yixing. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing lalu menatap keseluruhan wajah Yixing dengan jarak sejengkal. Ia menatap kelopak mata Yixing yang bergerak-gerak ingin terbuka. Ia terus memperhatikan pergerakan kelopak mata Yixing hingga kedua kelopak itu terbuka sempurna. Sontak, Ia langsung menatap dalam kedua manik Yixing yang berbeda warna itu.

Yixing kaget ketika ia melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. Sontak, ia pun berteriak.

Namun, Joonmyeon langsung membungkam mulutnya.

Yixing pun menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menatap kedua manik mata Joonmyeon.

'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' batin Yixing.

Joonmyeon memperdalam tatapannya pada mata Yixing, terutama mata kanan Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing, ia hanya membalas tatapan Joonmyeon dengan tatapan biasa. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Serta.

Ia merasakan rasa nyaman dan rindu yang menyeruak.

Seolah-olah Joonmyeon adalah seseorang yang ia kenal dan akrab sejak lama.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang menjauhkan jarak wajahnya. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang merapikan jas hitam yang membaluti tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk lalu menatap punggung Joonmyeon dengan bahu lebar yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk dari belakang.

Dengan cepat, Yixing mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Kenapa fantasi liar dan aneh selalu terbayang di benaknya?

Apakah ini adalah efek dari bercinta?

Sepertinya, bercinta bukanlah kata yang tepat.

Apakah ini adalah efek dari bersetubuh?

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa melihat Yixing. Ia masih menaruh perhatian pada sesuatu di luar jendela.

"Lumayan." jawab Yixing seadanya.

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Sepertinya cara itu memanglah jitu untuk menidurkan orang."

" _Cih_. Aku bukan pelacurmu, asalkan kau tahu." ucap Yixing. "Jadi, jangan perlakukan aku seperti pelacur yang telah kau bayar dengan harga setinggi langit untuk melayani kepuasanmu. Kau harus ingat kalau tugasku disini hanyalah untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu bukan pelacur pribadimu."

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi pelacur ketimbang pengawal, nona Zhang." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sialan." umpat Yixing.

"Ah, sepertinya kau kembali menjadi Zhang Yixing yang semula. Aku bahkan kaget sekali kalau kau menikmati permainanku tadi malam. Malah, kau meminta lebih." ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun memejamkan lalu mendesah pelan. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi kenikmatanmu dan desahan merayumu. Oh, aku juga masih ingat betapa manjanya kau tadi malam."

Yixing menggenggam kuat selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. " _Cih_. Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung saat itu."

Tanpa Yixing sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah padam karena malu yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mau melakukan hal 'itu'.

Baginya, ini adalah pemerkosaan.

Setelah ini, ingatkan ia untuk melaporkan Joonmyeon ke pengadilan karena perbuatan asusila yang telah dilakukan kepadanya.

Tapi, tunggu.

Mana ada pemerkosaan yang ia sendiri..

Menikmatinya?

"Kau tidak lihat, kalau aku mempunyai penis dan tidak mempunyai payudara? Dadaku datar dan bidang. Bukannya itu cukup jelas menunjukkan kalau aku adalah laki-laki? Jadi, jangan panggil aku nona." ucap Yixing dingin.

"Kau terlalu manis dan imut bagi laki-laki tulen, nona" ucap Joonmyeon remeh. "Dada bidang? Ha, lucu sekali. Ternyata kau pintar bercanda ya, nona manis."

"Terserah kau saja, sialan." ucap Yixing. "Kali ini kau menang."

Joonmyeon tertawa remeh. "Tentu saja aku pemenangnya, nona." ucapnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju Yixing yang duduk di kasur kamarnya. Sesampainya, ia mengangkat dagu Yixing paksa lalu mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada wajah Yixing.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Selamanya."

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung meraup bibir Yixing ganas. Ia melumat kasar bibir Yixing kemudian menghisap bibir bawahnya lalu menggigitnya kuat. Sekian menit kemudian, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Seringai pun terpampang dengan jelas di wajah arogannya.

"Bangsat." ucap Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon tersenyum remeh sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanggapan. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Yixing yang masih setia pada posisinya.

Suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar. Sontak, Yixing langsung berteriak marah lalu mengumpat, kemudian menyumpahi Joonmyeon agar terkena sial sepanjang hidupnya. Ia berdoa, semoga si arogan itu sengsara hingga mati.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, Joonmyeon berada tepat di depan pintu kamar dengan posisi punggung bersandar di daun pintu dan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke bagian dadanya lalu mencengkramnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya pelan lalu menghela nafasnya untuk melepaskan sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

'Maaf telah merendahkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu.'

'Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku.'

...

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau atom Zn direaksikan dengan Fe? Ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau direaksi-"

Minseok yang sedang bergumam sendiri untuk melakukan penilitian pembuatan suatu serum, tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya karena Joonmyeon yang masuk ke ruangannya lalu dengan tanpa dosa duduk di sofa khusus tamu. Ia menatap datar Joonmyeon yang sekarang berjalan ke meja kerjanya lalu duduk di kursi dengan gaya arogan layaknya bos besar kelompok mafia kelas kakap.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ucap Joonmyeon tanpa dosa. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengganggumu."

Andai saja Joonmyeon bukanlah adik sepupunya, mungkin ia sudah menyiramnya dengan cairan asam klorida. Oh, atau membuatkan kopi dengan memasukkan natrium sianida di dalamnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Minseok yang kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya bereksperimen dengan beberapa bahan kimia. Kemudian, ia melihat Minseok yang mulai mengambil pena lalu mencoret-coret kertas yang berada tidak jauh dari gelas dan tabung kimia itu. Menurutnya, Minseok pasti sedang membuat rumus kimia jika suatu atom direaksikan dengan atom yang lain. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti kimia dan tidak akan pernah menyukai kimia.

"Oke, aku menyerah." ucap Minseok frustasi. Ia pun berjalan menuju gantungan baju yang terletak di sudut ruangan lalu menaruh jas lab berwarna putih yang dikenakannya disana.

Joonmyeon pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa kertas yang berada di atas meja kerja Minseok. Ia melihat beberapa istilah kimia di kertas itu. Tiba-tiba, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat suatu tulisan yang dapat ia baca dan mengerti.

"Serum peninggi badan?" ucap Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Minseok yang sedang menyingkirkan beberapa kertas lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah, terkekeh pelan. "Itu permintaan Jongdae, Myeon." ucapnya.

Joonmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Untuk apa dia memintamu untuk membuat serum peninggi badan?" tanyanya.

Minseok mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Mungkin dia tidak percaya diri dengan tingginya yang berada di rata-rata."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Aneh." komentarnya.

"Memang." ucap Minseok. "Aku sedang malas berusaha keras untuk membuat serum yang tidak berguna seperti peninggi badan."

Itulah Minseok. Seorang peneliti kimiawan yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan tertutup ditemani dengan beberapa bahan kimia. Ia selalu melakukan penelitian untuk membuat berbagai jenis serum yang berhubungan dengan bidang kedokteran. Jika ia sudah menemukan apa yang akan dibuat menjadi serum, maka ia akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya.

Namun, tidak untuk kali ini.

Ia tidak akan melanjutkan penelitiannya untuk membuat serum peninggi badan permintaan dari suami tercintanya, Kim Jongdae.

Ya, Kim Jongdae asisten tuan muda _CEO_ Kim Joonmyeon. Seseorang yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Kim Minseok si pengurung diri di ruangan tertutup.

Sungguh, Minseok sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jongdae memintanya untuk membuatkan serum peninggi badan. Apa tujuannya?

Ah, Minseok tidak ingin berpikir keras untuk itu. Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah misteri yang tidak akan pernah terpecahkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau masih ingin membuatnya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Minseok yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa khusus tamu sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan, menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku mengatakan padanya, aku akan melakukan berbagai percobaan. Jika percobaan-percobaan itu gagal, maka serum peninggi badan itu tidak akan bisa dibuat." ucapnya.

"Aku baru melakukan satu kali percobaan, dan atom molekul yang akan kureaksikan itu gagal. Secara rumus percobaanku berhasil sedikit, namun secara praktek percobaanku itu gagal total." ucap Minseok. "Aku sedang malas bekerja keras. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasanku nantinya."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Kau pasti lelah, _hyung_. Istirahatlah."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan beristirahat." ucap Minseok. "Kau tau sendiri, kan. Kalau aku mempunyai kapasitas waktu tidur yang luar biasa banyak? Aku bahkan bisa tertidur selama 16 jam."

"Jika aku beristirahat sekarang, maka aku tidak akan menghadiri acara makan malam di kediaman Presiden." lanjut Minseok.

Joonmyeon diam sebagai tanggapan.

Selain Minseok, Joonmyeon juga di undang secara terbuka dan terhormat untuk menghadiri acara makan malam di kediaman Presiden Republik Korea Selatan. Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon tidak ingin menghadiri acara makan malam itu. Pasti acara makan malam itu, diisi dengan obrolan basa-basi yang tidak berguna. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia sama sekali tidak menyukai basa-basi. Ia terpaksa pergi menghadiri makan malam itu demi status kewarganegaraannya. Jika tidak, ia yakin kalau status kewarganegaraannya akan dicabut saat itu juga.

Setelah lama berdiam, Joonmyeon pun membuka suara.

"Minseok- _hyung_." panggil Joonmyeon.

Minseok bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

"Apa kau ingin meniliti sesuatu untukku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya, dengan senang hati. Asalkan kau tidak memintaku untuk meniliti sesuatu yang aneh." jawab Minseok.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk meneliti sesuatu yang aneh. Aku bukanlah Jongdae- _hyung_." ucap Joonmyeon.

Minseok tertawa. "Jangan seperti itu, Myeon. Walaupun Jongdae aneh, dia itu suamiku dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Cinta ya?" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Minseok berhenti tertawa. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di meja kerjanya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Joonmyeon yang kaku dan arogan menjadi sendu.

"Ada apa, Myeon?" tanya Minseok lembut.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Baiklah." ucap Minseok. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kuteliti untukmu?"

"Itu.." ucap Joonmyeon.

Minseok memperhatikan wajah Joonmyeon yang mulai tercetak sedikit mengeras tanda marah. Ada apa dengan adik sepupunya ini?

"Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkanku selama 17 tahun akhirnya telah kembali." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minseok memastikan. Terdapat nada kebahagiaan disana.

Joonmyeon diam sebagai tanggapan. "Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Dia tidak mengingat ayah, ibu, dan kediamanku. Aku ingat sekali ekspresi wajahnya saat dia datang ke rumahku untuk menghadiri acara makan malam. Ekspresi wajah yang kagum dan penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di rumahku. Bahkan, dia berbicara sangat formal pada ayah dan ibu." ucapnya.

"Tunggu." ucap Minseok. "Acara makan malam? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ayah yang mengundangnya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Dia agen SIA yang dipindahkan oleh atasannya ke KIA. Dia ditugaskan oleh atasannya di KIA untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Kemudian, ayah mengundangnya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam." lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Wah, itu kesempatan emas." ucap Minseok sambil tertawa pelan. "Lalu, masalahnya adalah dia tidak mengingatmu sama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia tidak mengingatku." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku melihat banyak sekali sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Terutama pada kedua matanya." lanjut Joonmyeon.

Minseok diam sambil terus menyimak Joonmyeon.

"Kedua matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Mungkin, ini aneh jika diperdebatkan karena setahuku memang ada penyakit yang membuat warna kedua mata berbeda. Namun masalahnya, kedua matanya itu sebenarnya memiliki warna yang sama, yaitu hitam." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Saat aku melihat dalam-dalam mata kanannya yang berbeda warna itu, aku merasa kalau mata itu bukanlah mata manusia. Melainkan, mata robot yang diimplantasikan." lanjut Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku pernah memberitahumu kalau dia menghilang setelah kematian paman Zhoumi dan bibi Qian, kan? Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Begitu ya." tanggap Minseok.

Joonmyeon diam tanpa menanggapi. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat.

"Kapan kau ingin aku meneliti dia?" tanya Minseok.

"Waktunya belum bisa ditentukan secara pasti. Jika ada waktu yang pas, aku akan menghubungimu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah." ucap Minseok.

Minseok dan Joonmyeon pun diam.

"Myeon." panggil Minseok.

Joonmyeon yang menaruh pandangannya pada objek yang berada di meja kerja Minseok, langsung menatap Minseok sebagai tanggapan.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minseok. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa memukaukah dia sehingga membuatmu tidak bisa melepasnya dan melupakannya."

"Tentu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Dia akan datang saat acara makan malam di kediaman Presiden nanti sebagai pengawal pribadiku."

"Bukan sebagai.."

"Istriku."

...

* * *

Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sambil merapikan letak dasi yang mengikat lehernya. Setelah dianggap rapi, ia pun mengambil tanda pengenal lalu meletaknya di saku celana dasar berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Tak lupa, ia meletak pistol dan pisau lipat di dalam saku khusus yang berada di balik jas. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada cermin. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam, serta jas berwarna senada.

Ah, ini akan terasa sangat memberatkan baginya.

Yixing pun melihat arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang, jarum pendek menunjukkan angka enam dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka delapan. Sudah saatnya berangkat. Ia pun mengambil kacamata hitam lalu memakainya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen yang ditempatinya.

Yixing telah berada di halaman depan apartemen yang ditempatinya. Ia melihat mobil Jongin yang terparkir disana. Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju mobil Jongin lalu mengambil tempat di samping kemudi.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda. Kita akan berangkat menuju kediaman Presiden dalam waktu kurang lebih 20 menit." ucap Jongin.

Yixing membuang nafasnya singkat sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka candaanmu, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa sambil menyalakan mesin pada kendaraan miliknya. "Kau terlihat seperti tuan muda _CEO_ , _hyung_."

Yixing diam. Ia sedang malas menanggapi Jongin.

"Ah, kau kesal ya." ucap Jongin. Ia pun menancapkan gas mobilnya lalu mengendarainya.

Yixing tetap diam. Ia membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Ia pun menaruh perhatiannya pada gedung-gedung yang silih berganti di balik jendela mobil Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong." ucap Jongin sambil menambah kecepatan pada mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." ucap Jongin.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." ucap Yixing.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Susah sekali berbicara sama orang yang _mood_ -nya sedang buruk."

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi Jongin. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sambil melihat beberapa bangunan-bangunan di balik kaca jendela mobil.

Semua ini terasa tidak asing bagi Yixing. Kota ini, suasana, budaya dan bahasa, terasa tidak asing baginya. Ia telah berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Namun ketika ia hampir menemukan bagian masa lalunya yang hilang, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan sakit.

Termasuk keluarga Joonmyeon.

Keramahan mereka terasa sangat tidak asing bagi Yixing. Bahkan, ia merasakan rasa rindu yang menyeruak di dadanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mobil Jongin pun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Presiden. Jongin menurunkan jendela mobilnya lalu menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada sang penjaga, begitupula dengan Yixing. Penjaga itu pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Jongin menginjak gas pada mobilnya lalu mengendarainya memasuki wilayah kediaman Presiden. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh pihak keluarga Presiden lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia dan Yixing pun keluar dari mobil.

"Kau akan berjaga dimana?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku tidak mempunyai tugas untuk berjaga apapun." jawab Jongin.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu saja." ucap Jongin. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau pasti tidak sudi berangkat bersama Kim Joonmyeon itu." lanjutnya.

Yixing terkekeh pelan. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

"Kau memang paling mengerti tentangku." ucap Yixing sambil tertawa pelan.

Jongin tertawa sebagai tanggapan. Tawanya pun berhenti ketika melihat mobil _Lamborghini Centenario_ berwarna hitam mulai mengambil tempat di samping mobilnya. Ia mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Mengapa mobil mewah itu terparkir tepat di samping mobil miliknya yang kelewat biasa?

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin, Yixing pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat mobil mewah yang terparkir di samping mobil Jongin.

'Oh, jadi ini yang dikesalkan Jongin?' batin Yixing.

Sang pemilik mobil mewah pun keluar lalu berjalan menuju Yixing dan Jongin.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk datang bersamaku. Kau tidak ingat kalau kau adalah pengawal pribadiku?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal. 'Sombong sekali dia.' batinnya.

Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Jika aku berangkat bersamamu, kau pasti akan menyuruhku untuk menyetir mobilmu kan? Ingat, tugasku hanyalah sebatas pengawal pribadimu bukan supir pribadimu." ucap Yixing.

Jongin tertegun. Ternyata Yixing sangat berani menantang seseorang paling berkuasa dalam bidang teknologi di dunia ini.

"Untuk kali ini kau menang, tuan Zhang." ucap Joonmyeon. "Bergegaslah, jangan membuat Presiden menunggu lama."

Joonmyeon pun mulai meninggalkan Yixing dan Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jongin." ucap Yixing. "Acara ini akan berlangsung lama. Tidak apa kau menungguku?"

"Ti-"

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku, tuan Zhang." ucap Joonmyeon yang tanpa dosa langsung memotong ucapan Jongin.

' _Cih_. Sialan." batin Jongin geram.

"Kau boleh pulang, tuan Kim." ucap Joonmyeon datar.

Jongin mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah sombong itu hingga hancur. Memangnya, siapa dia? Dia bukanlah atasannya. Mengapa dia lancang sekali menyuruhnya?

Yixing menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Jongin yang mengepal untuk menenangkannya. Perlahan, kepalan tangan Jongin pun melonggar dan amarah yang memuncak sampai ubun-ubun mulai mereda secara perlahan.

"Aku akan bekerja." ucap Yixing. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

Jongin menatap Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Sama-sama, _hyung_. Hati-hati." ucap Jongin.

Yixing mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan.

Jongin pun memasuki mobilnya lalu menancap gas meninggalkan kawasan kediaman Presiden.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat di balik saku celananya. Terdapat amarah yang memuncak di batinnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya lalu mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya dengan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Kau sudah membuang waktu terlalu banyak, tuan Zhang." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Seorang agen KIA tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk melakukan hal lain yang melenceng dari tugasnya."

"Bukankah seperti itu?" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di belakang Joonmyeon. Ia menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang membelakanginya. Seringai pun tercetak di wajahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seorang arogan yang hemat bicara menjadi cerewet seperti ini." ucap Yixing.

"Oh, asalkan kau tahu aku sengaja melembutkan nada bicaraku menjadi sangat lembut pada Jongin."

"Dan ternyata, kau cemburu." ucap Yixing sambil menyeringai kejam.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia tidak memilki kata-kata lagi untuk membantah Yixing.

"Hei, aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Kau tidak berhak cemburu padaku." ucap Yixing.

Kata-kata itu.

Terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Joonmyeon.

'Dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku.' batin Joonmyeon.

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu menarik kasar lengan Yixing sambil mendorong tengkuk Yixing hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Ia mencium bibir Yixing kemudian melumatnya lembut.

Yixing kaget.

Demi apa, Joonmyeon menciumnya selembut ini. Mimpi apa ia kemarin malam?

Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon ini kenapa?

Yixing meringis ketika bibir bawahnya digigit kuat oleh Joonmyeon hingga berdarah.

Tetap saja, Joonmyeon merupakan seseorang yang arogan dan ambisius. Bahkan dalam hal berciuman pun, Joonmyeon-lah yang berkuasa.

Joonmyeon melepas ciumannya lalu menatap bibir Yixing yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah segar.

"Cepat bergegas. Kita sudah terlambat tiga menit." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Apa? Tiga menit? Bukannya su-"

Joonmyeon membungkam Yixing dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Yixing yang berdarah.

Yixing lagi-lagi dibuat kaget oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menjauhkan bibirnya. "Aku sengaja menyuruhmu datang lebih cepat. Itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak mau datang bersamaku." ucapnya. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

Yixing terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dikatakan untuk membantah Joonmyeon.

Ini sangat aneh.

Joonmyeon yang cemburu.

Joonmyeon yang mencium lembut bibirnya.

Ini semua seperti, Joonmyeon memilki hubungan yang spesial dengannya.

Ya, ia akui.

Sosok Joonmyeon terasa tidak asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan sejenak rasa pusingnya itu.

Dengan cepat, ia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya lalu berlari menyusul Joonmyeon.

'Sialan. Dia pergi dengan tanpa dosa meninggalkanku?' batin Yixing.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menanggapi ucapan Presiden dengan sopan dan sehormat mungkin. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan basa-basi sang Presiden yang tidak berguna dan berkelas itu. Entah mengapa, ia lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan jurnal pembukuan yang tebalnya sepuluh senti hingga mabuk. Setidaknya, ia masih menyayangi status kewarganegaraannya itu.

Joonmyeon melihat sekilas ke arah Minseok yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia dapat melihat arah pandang Minseok tertuju pada Yixing yang berada di beberapa meter belakangnya. Ia senang, rasa penasaran Minseok terhadap sosok Yixing sudah terjawab. Itu berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sedikit lebih lapang.

Yixing hanya diam berdiri sambil mengamati kegiatan berbincang Presiden dengan Joonmyeon dan beberapa tamu lainnya di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Sungguh, ia sangat mengantuk sekarang ini. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sesekali. Ketika ia hampir jatuh ke alam bawah sadar, ia langsung membuka lebar kedua matanya itu. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia mengantuk berkat kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya.

 _Drrtt.._

Yixing tersentak kaget ketika alat komunikasi khusus yang berbentuk seperti _earphone_ tersambung secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun membenarkan letak alat komunikasinya itu lalu menautkan kedua alisnya bersiap untuk mendengar kabar baik atau buruk.

 _"Roger. Agen Zhang, kau mendengarku? Jika iya, beri kode."_

Yixing pun mengeluarkan suara desis dari bibirnya sebagai tanggapan.

 _"Kau harus datang bersama tuan muda_ CEO _Kim ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul. Terjadi penembakan beruntun di perbatasan kota Seoul dan.."_

Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya dalam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya menunggu seseorang yang ternyata Kim Jongin itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _"Kedua orang tua muda Kim menjadi korban dalam kejadian tersebut."_

"Baik. Aku akan segera kesana." ucap Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Sebenarnya, ini perkara mudah untuk membawa Joonmyeon ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul. Namun, semuanya terasa canggung ketika berada di kediaman Presiden. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia pun berjalan mendekati Presiden, Joonmyeon dan tamu undangan lainnya.

"Permisi." ucap Yixing sopan.

Sontak, sang Presiden, Joonmyeon dan tamu undangan lainnya menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"Maaf, jika saya telah lancang mengganggu. Tapi, saya harus mengatakan sesuatu pada tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing.

"Langsung katakan saja disini." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap aneh pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih saja bertindak seenaknya, bahkan di kediaman Presiden sekalipun.

"Sekarang kita harus berangkat menuju ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul karena telah terjadi penembakan beruntun di perbatasan kota oleh oknum yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Maaf.."

"Kedua orang tua anda, menjadi korban dalam kejadian tersebut." ucap Yixing.

Sontak, seluruh penghuni ruang makan kediaman Presiden pun kaget. Begitupula dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat pada sang Presiden.

"Maafkan saya, tuan Presiden. Saya harus pergi sekarang." ucap Joonmyeon.

Tanpa melihat bagaimana tanggapan sang Presiden, Joonmyeon pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan kediaman Presiden. Begitupula dengan Yixing. Ia langsung pergi menyusul Joonmyeon setelah membungkukkan badannya hormat pada sang Presiden.

Joonmyeon berlari menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Yixing di belakangnya. Ia pun menggertakkan giginya marah karena ia tahu, tikus sialan itulah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia langsung menancapkan gas menuju Rumah Sakit Universitas Seoul ketika Yixing telah memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju Instalasi Gawat Darurat diikuti oleh Yixing di belakangnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di depan ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Terlihat beberapa polisi dan intel disana. Dengan cepat, ia langsung memasuki ruangan sambil menghiraukan salah dua orang intel yang menyapanya hormat.

Yixing yang sedari tadi diam, hanya bisa menatap Joonmyeon yang menerobos masuk ruangan. Sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali jika tuan Presdir dan istrinya yang ramah harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Tuan Presdir dan istrinya sama sekali tidak memilki kesalahan. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah. Justru, yang memilki banyak sekali kesalahan adalah putra semata wayangnya. Menurutnya, yang harus mati tertembak itu Joonmyeon bukan orang tuanya.

Yixing kaget ketika Jongin menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia pun melepaskan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

"Sedang melamunkan apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada." jawab Yixing singkat.

"Semoga dengan ini, si sombong itu diberi pencerahan." ucap Jongin.

Yixing terkekeh pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Permisi."

Yixing dan Jongin pun langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mereka dapat melihat Kim Jongdae sang asisten _CEO_ beserta seorang pemuda berwajah imut seperti tupai.

"Oh, tuan Kim Jongdae." ucap Jongin. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya hormat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Yixing.

Jongdae tersenyum sebagai tanggapan "Apa kami boleh melihat keadaan tuan presdir dan istrinya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu." ucap Jongin ramah. Ia pun mempersilahkan Jongdae dan seorang pemuda imut itu untuk menuju ke ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat.

Jongin dan Yixing pun melihat punggung Jongdae dan seorang pemuda imut itu memasuki ruangan. Entah mengapa, Yixing merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Kejadian yang terjadi pada orang tua Joonmyeon terasa seperti kejadian yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sepertinya dirasakan oleh Joonmyeon. Perasaan sakit yang sama yang dirasakan Joonmyeon.

Maksudnya apa?

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya -Siwon dan Sooyoung- terbujur kaku tanpa ada selang oksigen di hidung mereka.

'Dasar bajingan sialan!' batin Joonmyeon.

Kemarahannya berangsur mereda ketika Joonmyeon merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Minseok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau harus bersabar, Myeon." ucap Minseok lembut. Ia pun langsung memeluk Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung membalas pelukan Minseok erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Minseok dan bulir-bulir hangat pun jatuh membasahi pundak Minseok.

Jongdae yang menatap sang istri -Minseok- memeluk erat Joonmyeon, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Siwon dan Sooyoung yang memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebagai usaha melapangkan sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Semoga paman dan bibi tenang di alam sana."

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap kosong peti mati Siwon dan Sooyoung yang mulai dimasukkan ke liang lahat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam. Kejadian ini sangat buram dan tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, ayah, ibu. Maafkan ketidak-becusanku untuk melindungi kalian." ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Inilah takdir. Takdir yang bersifat mutlak dan tidak ada yang mampu untuk merubahnya. Termasuk Joonmyeon. Ia tidak berdaya menghadapi takdir yang terasa sangat menyakitkan ini.

Yixing yang mengamati posesi pemakaman dibalik kacamata hitamnya dari kejauhan, hanya bisa diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Begitupula Jongin yang berada di samping Yixing. Ia hanya diam sambil mengamati kekhidmatan posesi pemakaman orang tua Joonmyeon.

Satu persatu penziarah meninggalkan liang lahat. Tinggallah Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Jongdae yang berada di dekat liang lahat. Serta Yixing dan Jongin yang berada jauh dari liang lahat.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang, Jongin." ucap Yixing setelah sekian lama saling diam.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai." jawab Yixing.

"Oh." ucap Jongin. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia melihat Jongin yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Perlahan, Jongin pun menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia mulai menatap Joonmyeon, Jongdae dan seseorang yang diketahui sepupu Joonmyeon, masih setia berada di dekat liang lahat. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon.

Yixing menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika berada tepat di belakang Joonmyeon. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di batang hidungnya lalu tersenyum pada Jongdae dan sepupu Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah. Sebelum itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku."

Yixing diam sebagai tanggapan. Ia masih menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya dilengkapi dengan lengkungan yang dalam di pipi kanannya.

"Namaku Kim Minseok, kakak sepupu Joonmyeon." ucap Minseok. Ia pun mengulurkan telapak tangannya mengajak Yixing untuk berjabat tangan.

Yixing pun membalas uluran tangan Minseok. Mereka mulai saling berjabat tangan.

Minseok terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau ingin tahu mengapa aku bisa bersepupu dengan Joonmyeon? Karena ibuku merupakan adiknya ayah Joonmyeon." ucapnya.

Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

"Nama saya-"

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal." ucap Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Gunakan saja bahasa informal. Lagipula kau tidak perlu mengenalkan dirimu karena aku sudah mengetahui nama dan pekerjaanmu, agen Zhang."

Minseok tertawa pelan ketika melihat raut wajah kaget dan bingung Yixing yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sepertinya kita harus berangkat ke kantor pengadilan untuk pengumuman pembagian warisan sekarang." ucap Jongdae.

"Ah, kau benar Jongdae." ucap Minseok.

"Ayo berangkat." ucap Minseok semangat.

...

* * *

Yixing, Joonmyeon, Minseok dan Jongdae telah sampai di Kantor Pengadilan Pusat. Mereka pun memasuki kantor lalu berjalan menuju ruang pengadilan. Yixing kaget, ia bertemu dengan atasannya di SIA dan KIA ketika telah sampai di ruangan.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas kepergian tuan dan nyonya presdir, tuan muda." ucap Jenderal Kang In, atasan Yixing di KIA.

"Saya juga turut berduka cita, tuan muda." ucap Jenderal Han Geng, atasan Yixing di SIA.

"Terima kasih." ucap Joonmyeon seadanya.

Yixing dan yang lainnya mulai duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia di ruang pengadilan ini. Pengadilan pun dimulai. Hakim beserta notaris datang memasuki ruang pengadilan. Notaris pun mulai menyampaikan semua warisan yang dimiliki Siwon.

"Semua warisan termasuk benda bergerak maupun tidak bergerak akan menjadi hak milik Kim Joonmyeon seutuhnya, dengan jumlah keseluruhan sebesar 250 miliyar Won."

Yixing kaget bukan main ketika mendengar jumlah warisan yang akan diterima Joonmyeon.

"Selain itu, tuan Choi Siwon memiliki warisan gabungan bersama tuan Zhang Zhoumi..."

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar marga ayah Joonmyeon yang bisa berbeda dengan marga Joonmyeon. Selain itu, ia juga bingung mengapa ayahnya bisa tersangkut paut dalam warisan ayah Joonmyeon.

"... bahwa tuan Choi Siwon dan tuan Zhang Zhoumi sepakat untuk menikahkan anak dari Choi Siwon yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon, dengan anak semata wayang dari Zhang Zhoumi yang bernama Zhang Yixing."

'A-Apa?' batin Yixing.

"Menurut keterangan dari surat warisan gabungan milik tuan Choi Siwon dan Zhang Zhoumi, pernikahan harus diselenggarakan dengan waktu paling lambat tiga hari setelah pengumuman warisan."

"Tunggu." ucap Yixing sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tuan Zhang?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Tidak sopan untuk membuka suara saat pengumuman warisan berlangsung."

Yixing menggertakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat hingga bergetar hebat.

'Sialan.' batin Yixing.

Mau tidak mau, Yixing harus kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat secara sekilas Joonmyeon yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah." ucap notaris tersebut. "Itulah warisan yang diwariskan oleh tuan Choi Siwon kepada tuan Kim Joonmyeon."

Hakim pun mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali sebagai tanda kalau pengadilan warisan telah selesai. Seluruh penghuni ruang pengadilan beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kecuali Yixing. Ia masih setia pada posisinya.

Ini kesialan terberat dalam hidup Yixing.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya membuat warisan gabungan seperti itu pada ayah Joonmyeon.

Sunggguh, ia tak sudi menjadi pendamping hidup si arogan busuk seperti Joonmyeon.

Ah, mimpi apa ia kemarin malam?

"Besok, kita akan menikah. Kau tidak akan bisa lari karena ini adalah warisan dari ayahmu, nona Zhang." ucap Joonmyeon sambil memegang bahu Yixing.

" _Cih_. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menikah denganmu, bangsat." ucap Yixing dingin.

"Sudi tidak sudi, itu bukan urusanku, nona." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Lagipula, kau akan tetap menikah denganku."

"Dan kau.."

"Akan menjadi istriku selamanya."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ingin sekali ia membakar wajah itu menjadi abu. Joonmyeon pun berjalan meninggalkannya dan sontak, ia langsung menghentakkan kakinya kuat ke lantai.

"SIALAN KAU KIM JOONMYEON!"

...

* * *

Di suatu ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar monitor, terdapat seseorang yang menyeruput pelan sambil menikmati aroma khas kopi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

" _Hm_.. Sepertinya menarik." ucap seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu meletak cangkir kopi di atas meja. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu merebahkan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"Dengan ini, dia bisa meraih rahasia besar Kim Joonmyeon."

"Sebentar lagi, Kim Joonmyeon akan hancur menjadi debu."

\- To be Continued -


End file.
